A new world
by ThePage96
Summary: Ai Miniagawa has moved to Tokyo and now lives with her over exaggerating cousin. Little did she know that moving would turn her life inside out and upside down. Will she be able to figure out who she really is before time is up?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fruit baskets or its characters. The only thing I own is my OC.

Chapter 1

"Ai Minagawa! Are you coming?" Motoko yelled at me.

"I'm not finished getting ready! And why are you going to school so early? It's only 7 and school doesn't start for another hour!" I yelled back.

"My beloved Yuki is at school at 7 everyday for student council meeting! It is my duty as Motoko Minagawa the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club to preserve the life and safety of Yuki from mean…"

"I get it! I worry 'bout you sometimes. Just go to school without me, I'll catch up later." I said interrupting her so I don't have to hear about Yuki all morning.

I almost forgot to introduce myself. Anyways I am Ai Minagawa sadly related to the ever so dreadful, and obsessive Motoko Minagawa. I have moved back to Tokyo from Hokkaido. So far it's been horrible. Each night my aunt and cousin fighting over the obsession that Motoko has of Yuki Sohma. I hated summer and for once in my life glad school is starting up today. I start at Kaibara high today and so far the only thing I like is the uniform.

"Auntie I'm leaving!"

"Okay. Be careful and did you pack your bento?" Auntie yelled back.

"Yeah. I did. Thanks for the concern." I said as I left out the door.

The walk to school was pretty. Even though I am not used to the city it's still nice. And I can see the high school from Motoko's house as well. All summer I've been scared of the place because where I come from there are only about 50 kids that go to my school and I know them all. But I guess it isn't so bad. "Hello?" I heard a light voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a boy with girlish features. He had grey hair and piercing purple eyes.

"Hi? Who are you?" I asked back.

"Oh. I'm Yuki Sohma. And I'm guessing you are Ai Minagawa." He said back with a soft smile.

"Um… Yeah, I am." I said confused wondering how he knew my name.

"Well I'm here to show you around and guide you to class. I was told we have the same class, so it would be easy for you to get to know the school."

"Okay." That was all I could get out before he could start speaking again.

"By any chance are you related to Ms. Minagawa?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. She's my cousin. I came to live with her so I can go to the college here once I graduate." I said feeling awkward that I was telling him this.

"That's nice." He said.

We fell into silence after that. He showed me to my locker and to the lunch room. We then walked into the classroom. There I saw an orange haired kid yelling at a girl with blonde hair and looked like someone from a gang. In the background a girl with long, black hair holding cards and sitting next to her a girl with long, brown hair that looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Oh, Yuki your back!" The brown haired girl said as she looked up at Yuki.

"Yes, Ms. Honda, I just went to run an errand." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh! I get it now. You were sent to come and get me. Sorry I'm slow."

Just then the teacher walked in looking bored as ever wearing blue sweats. "Okay everyone take your seats. We have a new student. Her name is Ai Miniagawa."

"Um… Hi." I said.

"Ms. Miniagawa you can take the seat in the back by Ms. Hanajima."

I walked over to sit next to her. She looked at me with electric eyes as I sat. The lesson seemed to go on, and on, and on. It also seems that Hokkaido is two years ahead in school too. Next thing I know I see a letter on my desk. I open it to find the most beautiful hand writing.

'I get strange vibes from you. Who are you?'

I look over to Hanajima and look back at the note. I write back. 'I don't understand what you mean?'

I threw it back to Hanajima who opened it and just began writing; she didn't even look at the note. Then she threw it back. 'Ha of course you don't.'

I quickly wrote back. Knowing confusion and curiosity where getting the better of me. 'What do you mean by I wouldn't know? Hanajima what's going on?'

She wrote back in her amazing hand writing swiftly and passed it back. 'The electric signals are strong with you. I cannot say what it is, but I'm sure that time will reveal itself to you and hopefully to me as well.'

I got this vibe from her that I shouldn't pass back the note, but the conversation never left my mind. Before I knew it lunch time had arrived and I found myself starving. Again I was following Yuki to where he sits.

"Everyone this is Ai Minigawa. Please be nice to her." Yuki said introducing me.

I sat down and the girl with the long, brown hair sat next to me and said, "Hi! I'm Tohru Honda!" She then pointed to the kid with the orange hair, "That's Kyo. He is Yuki cousins, and she," she pointed to the blonde one, "is Arisa Uotani."

"Well I can tell that this is a pretty interesting group."

"Ha! You got that right. Orange top here thinks he is the life of the party though." Arisa said as she pointed to Kyo.

Kyo fumed with anger and shouted, "Want to say that again to my face!"

"Yeah, I do!" Arisa yelled back as they started fighting.

"Do they always do this?" I asked Tohru while watching them.

"Yeah, almost every day, but I think that's how they get along," She said taking a sip of her tea.

"By the way Ms. Miniagwa I think that it would be nice to have you around too," Yuki said look straight past me at Tohru.

"Yay! That would be amazing!" Tohru clapped in delight.

Just then things for me started to click. Yuki has a thing for Tohru and I have a feeling that he only said that to make her happy. I really don't care because have 5 new friends on the first day is a record for me. And I think I can really get along and rely on this group. I don't know why, but it's just a gut feeling.

. . . . . . . . .

"Why where you hang out with Prince Yuki and the witch Tohru Honda?" Motoko yelled at me when I stepped through the door.

I just drowned her out as I went upstairs to wash up for dinner. Today has been a long day and I will admit it was fun. But still the note Hanajima sent me send chills down my spine. What does she mean by who am I? Am I not who I think I am? What's going on?

A/N : I know it's a little short but I kinda got writers block half way through. Chapter 2 defiantly will be longer. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Fruits Baskets I only own my O/C.

It has been a couple months since I have started high school in Tokyo. My days have become usual. I would wake up, get dressed, and then yelled at, going to school, quietly listening to my friends, going home, getting yelled at, and sleep. Life hasn't been much better than it was when I last lived in Hokkaido. But my life has seemed different. I don't know why.

"Ai…. Ai… Ai!" yelled Kyo.

"Huh? What?" I said coming out of my thoughts.

"Are you even listening? We are having a get together after school and Tohru insisted that I invite you." He said with not even the slightest hint of emotion.

I studied the orange head kid. Every girl in the school thought he had a bad temper and was very mysterious, and without a doubt HOT. I never understood what they saw. All I see is someone who is shy, vulnerable, and… scared.

"You know Kyo. I will come. Thanks for the invite it means a lot!" I said dashing off and flashing my famous smile.

I ran home (considering school has ended and I didn't want to be there another minute). I raced up the stairs and past the evil wrath of Motoko. I closed the door abruptly. Why was I scared? Why was I so frightened? I don't understand. Do you think… naw I'm probably over thinking things. I looked around my small room. It looked the same. The bed sitting snuggly under the window. The wardrobe to my left and my desk to my right, and right in the corner a full length mirror. My room was painted a light pink and looked too girly for my type of taste, but I dealt with it.

I turned towards my wardrobe and opened it up. There was so much to choose from, but so little time. I quickly picked out my best outfit. I choose my light blue tank top with a light brown cardigan, my pants had the base of blue and light brown flower pattern, and my Toms were white. I admitted I looked good, but I couldn't look for long. I ran to the mirror and combed out my hair, put it in a braid, and left.

When I stepped outside the sunlight bounced of my green eyes and caressed over my dark brown hair. I applied a little lip gloss to my full lips and ran off. I soon arrived to the Sohma household and saw the beautiful landscape. The forest that made the traditional Japanese home full of color and vibrant, I actually loved it. I just couldn't keep my eyes off the beautiful view.

"Hey. Do you mind moving?" I heard a soft spoken voice form behind me.

I turned around and saw a guy with white hair slightly shaped as a Mohawk and black hair that caresses his scalp. He had grey eyes that pierced through you and was wearing black leather coat, white muscle shirt, and black leather pants. I practically drooled!

"This is the Sohma household right?" I asked trying my hardest to keep composed.

"I really hope so. I get lost easily." He said smiling.

I giggled and looked up, "Well then shall we go inside?" I asked holding out my hand.

Surprisingly he grabbed my hand a lead me inside. I looked around. Everything looked exactly like my house but backwards. Instead of the kitchen being to the right it was too my left and the living room was facing South instead of North.

"Ai! You made it!" Tohru said as she gave me a big hug.

I gladly accepted it, "Ya, I felt like it would be good to hang with my friends every once in a while."

She beamed at me and led me into the living room. There I saw a small boy who looked German rambling off about some story he was told in class, Kyo watching T.V. and slowly getting annoyed for who knows what reason, and Yuki quietly reading a book.

"Hey everybody! Guess whose here?" Tohru said as we entered.

Everyone looked up, then returned to their normal routine. That made me frustrated. I actually come to something they invite me to and they don't even express a little bit of emotion. I soon walked out to put my jacket on the coat hanger and to control my anger. Soon enough I started to here noise and it was loud!

"Tohru! Kyo's hitting me!" I heard a light voice, it was probably the blonde boy.

"Kyo, please stop hitting Momiji." Tohru said trying to calm Kyo down.

"No way! Just looking at him gets me all worked up!" Kyo yelled ferociously back.

"I think you should listen to Tohru, Kyo," Said another voice.

"Shut up, Haru! You're not the boss of me!" Then there was silence.

It was strange; first there was noise and now there is none. It's almost like fear has crept into the room on their daily routine. I quietly walk over to the living room and peak from behind the door. I soon saw the black and white haired boy (guessing by now his name is Haru) standing up and a little bent over. Tohru looked extremely scared as everyone else was horrified of what might happen next.

"Oh, so I see we have a guest," Said Haru as he looked directly at me with a dark glint in his eyes.

I gulped because I can feel the anger, fear, and insanity that came from his aura. It was so unbearable and soon before I knew it felt my body hit the floor with a loud cracking noise. I hope I'm okay.

A/N: I'm so sorry that chapter 2 came like a whole year late. I got caught up in work and just haven't had time to write. Things are slowing down though, so I will be posting new chapters! Thanks for reading and please tell your friends of my awesome Fruba story! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm happy I posted Chapter 2 yesterday and I've already doubled my followers! Yay! ^-^ Thanks and I think you guys will enjoy this chapter things are about to get very entertaining. Oh can't forget I do not own Fruits Baskets the only thing I own is my O/C. Well hope you enjoy!

"Ai. Wake up… Ai! Wake up!" I heard a voice screaming at me.

I open my eyes to see Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru hanging over me while a man with brown eyes and black hair that covers his left eye was shining a light in my face.

"She doesn't seem to have a concussion and her head seems fine. Are you guys sure you heard a loud cracking noise?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Hatori, I really don't think the kids would exaggerate on hearing a loud crack. I heard it and I was in my study writing my novel." Said Shigure.

The man named Hatori looked at him and continued," I highly doubt you were actually writing you novel Shigure, but I assure you that Ms. Minagawa is perfectly healthy."

"Thank you, Hatori." Said Yuki grimly.

I could feel just from that sentence that there was something secret, almost absurd going on under this roof. And I can feel that I am so close to unlocking what's going on.

Tohru then turned to me, "Oh! Ai! You're awake!" She then jumped on me embracing me in a big bear hug.

"What happened?" I asked still confused on why there was a doctor here.

"Well you walked in on one of Harus' temper tantrums and all of a sudden passed out. We immediately called Hatori, my cousin, to come check you out too see if you were okay," Yuki explained calmly.

"Oh. Thank you, Hatori," I said slowly getting up so I could pay my respects, but it wasn't long until I fell over again.

"You are welcome, Ms. Minagawa. Also I have advice that you lay down and rest for a couple days you fell pretty hard. Oh and please don't try to stand up. You're currently not in the condition to be walking since you hurt your ankle."

After hearing those last few words I automatically took off the covers revealing a bandaged right ankle. "What did I do?!" I screamed.

"Well you see Ai, when you fell you kind of slipped and rolled your ankle," said Tohru quietly.

"Of course," I muttered and then said a little bit louder, "Do I have to stay home for a couple days or what?"

"No, you can still go to school but you're going to first have to find some cruches. I'm betting you that Shigure has a couple lying around. Don't you Shigure?" Hatori said with venom in his voice.

"Hehe, Hari you still couldn't be mad over that?" Shigure said scratching the back of his head like he was guilty for some crime.

Hatori just stood there and glared at Shigure. Shigure looked up and did a little guilty laugh and ran off to find what he had left of his cruches. I talked to Hatori for a little bit about my bed rest. Then Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori left to let me rest. I looked around for a little bit. I noticed I was sitting in a pretty plain room looked almost like mine but a lot bigger.

"Tohru, are we in your room?" I asked looking around.

"Oh! Yes! It's nice right!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Have you ever thought of making it your own? You know girling it up, painting it, and putting posters on the wall. I mean it is you room." I said.

"Well it still belongs to the Sohma's and they are already nice enough to let me stay in it so I don't want to do anything without their permission." She said honestly.

It's weird; at this point I would normally start getting a feeling of how the person closest to me is feeling. With Tohru I can't tell how she feels, I can only guess what she is thinking.

"What about when Shigure gets here we ask him and I'll come over this weekend and help you decorate, okay?" I said smiling.

"That sounds fun!" Tohru said obviously over joyed.

We sat there talking for what feels like hours… Well it could have been knowing Shigure he could have forgotten by now, but he eventually came. We talked and Shigure agreed to having the room decorated it to Tohru's taste.

"So you'll be here Saturday, right?" Tohru asked.

"Of course! See ya!" I said limping towards my aunts' car. For once I was actually excited to have friends.

…..

Saturday came quicker than I thought. My aunt dropped me off at the Sohma household on her way to go shopping. She told me to be careful because of my foot. I limped past the gate and into the front yard I took my time. The spring air seemed to fit with my light green skinny jeans, and my white t-shirt with a light green, floral print jacket. I soon came up to the front porch where Tohru seemed to be eagerly waiting. She was wearing a pretty pink and white floral dress, and her hair was down. I could see why Yuki liked her so much. She was simple, pretty, and had the kindest personality in the world.

"Tohru! Hi!" I yelled towards her.

She smiled widely and helped me into the house. I put my jacket away and walked into the living room where I saw Kyo watching T.V. looking extremely bored. I immediately thought that I should go over and bug him. So I quietly limped over and gave him and ubber big hug!

"Wait! Ms. Minagawa that isn't smart!" Yuki yelled at me.

"What I can't give him a hug?" I asked with my arms wrapped around Kyo.

They all looked at me astonished. Was there something that was supposed to happen? Or is this orange haired idiot touchy. Then Shigure walked in half asleep.

"Oh, looky, Kyo has a girlfriend. PDA! PDA! Get a ro…. What?!" Shigure then woke up.

Before I knew I was being taken to a place called "the Main House" to meet the head of the household Akito. From the vibes coming off of Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and the expression on Tohru's face this isn't going to be a normal meeting.

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy! I don't know why but I'm in like a huge writing mood so there is going to be a lot of chapters over the weekend. So expect me to post chapters Friday, Saturday, and maybe Sundays. But if I don't post on the weekends that means I'm studying for my end of year tests. Also please tell your Fruba loving friends about me and expect and amazing and dramatic meeting with Akito next chapter! Thanks for reading and may the force be with you! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Fruits baskets the only thing I own is my O/C.

The main house was HUGE! I mean it was really big. Momiji explained to me that there was the inside and the outside. The inside had about 50 people who knew about the curse and the outside had 100 people who didn't know about it. They were all related. I was really shocked to hear that, but there is something everyone doesn't understand yet. I don't know what this curse is and how it affects this family. Everyone flipped out at Shigures' house when I hugged Kyo, but it wasn't because the curse affected him, it was because it didn't.

"Tohru, why exactly are we here at the main house? Why is everyone so solemn? What's going on?" I asked a million questions at once.

"Ai, calm down. We are just seeing Akito. Well actually I can't come with you." She said sadly.

"What?! Why?" I asked shocked.

"It's because I'm not a Sohma. So I'm going to be hanging out with Momiji at Hatoris' house." She said back.

We then went our separate ways. Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki stayed with me. They quietly walked me up to the doors. We wait for a little bit until we heard a soft, "Come in." I was awed by the room it was so big. It was also so bare. I saw a man dressed in a traditional Japanese robe outside on the porch playing with the birds. He wasn't facing me but I had the most nauseating feeling I've had since my last stomach ache.

"Ai, please sit down. Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki you may leave." Akito said coldly.

"But…"

"Yuki, we have to go." Hatori said as he took Yuki out of the room with Shigure following after him.

"Now we have alone time. Don't we dear?" I could sense the venom in his voice.

"You know you can't touch me, Akito," I said.

Wait, what did I mean by he can't touch me? What am I talking about?

"Haha! I know. It's such a pity. I'm surprised you know that considering you don't even know why you are here," he said pacing the room.

"Well, I don't understand anything. Honestly, I don't even know who you are." I said.

The mood of the room suddenly changed. Everything went from envy to sudden rage, but like I said earlier he couldn't touch me. I was immortal compared to Akito, and he knew that.

"You don't know who I am?! I am God! Do you not understand me?! I am God!" He yelled.

"You don't seem like God to me." I said inclining that he was nothing special.

"You idiot. I am the God of the zodiac. I am God to them. Not you. The only difference between you and me is that you hold more power than I do. That is all. But I won't let you take that power away from me. You are ordered to stay with Shigure, Sohma Ai. You will not leave his presence. You are our new caged up bird. How do you feel?" he said with disgust in his voice.

Honestly I've never met anyone as disgusting as him. Power hungry, prideful, and actually lonely. He might be disgusting, but I can sense he doesn't want to be.

"Akito, did you just call me Sohma Ai? I think you know as well as everyone else that my last name is Minagawa not Sohma." I said a little confused.

"Hehehe. You don't understand do you? You're as much a Sohma as I am. Your mom is Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, and even my aunt. You are my cousin. Welcome back long lost Sohma." He said with a mocking grin.

"How does that even work?" I asked clearly getting nowhere in this conversation.

"Ask Hatori. He knows. Now orders are orders. You have until tomorrow night to move in with Shigure. You're lucky I didn't order you to live in the main house, but you know as well as I that two powers can't live under one roof. Now leave and I hope to see you again, Ai." He said as I was escorted out of the room.

I'm a Sohma? I am related to everyone else that I'm friends with? I don't understand. I can't understand. How can I be a Sohma? This really doesn't make sense.

"Ms. Minagawa are you okay?" Yuki asks me.

I shudder at the sound of my fake last name. "Yuki, it's not Minagawa, it's Sohma."

He looked utterly shocked. The car ride home was quiet. It gave me too much time to think. I really don't understand. How is this possible?

"Hatori, can I talk to you once we get inside?" I asked as I stepped out of the car.

Yuki helped me get up and find my crutches. I limped into the house making myself at home as I sat at the table in the middle of the living room.

"So. Akito has told you about the real you. I was going to let you know but not now." Hatori said glumly.

"What actually happened? Why am I a Sohma? What is so powerful about me?" I asked.

"It's a long story." He said.

"I'm willing to listen."

"Well you see your mother was the previous rabbit of the zodiac before Momiji came along. Your father was the rat and they loved each other very much. Your father died of lung cancer a year after you were born. Your mom was heartbroken, but she had to take care of you. So she took you to Hokkaido to live a new life. One day, when you were about two, she put you in your normal day care and went to work. She then died in a car accident. You were put in a foster care a couple days after he death. That same year Ms. Minagawas' parents took you in and that's it. Your last name was changed to Minagawa and you were forgotten by the Sohma's. Until now."

He ended and there was a huge silence. I was ready to know the truth. Throughout my childhood I've always heard about how I didn't look like a Minagawa and at times I didn't feel like one. Now it all makes sense. But there was still one question.

"Then how am I so powerful? Why am I more powerful then Akito himself?" I implied.

Hatori looked at me with a sad expression. "I can't tell you, Ai. It is ordered by Akito and I can't refuse his orders."

"If I knew I would be in complete control. Am I correct?" I asked even though I knew what Hatoris' answer would be.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can never find out." Hatori said as he got up. "I have to go now to get your stuff. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Wait! We are going to have another girl in this house?!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, it's Akitos' orders." Hatori said then left.

I realized that it was just Kyo and I in the living room. I felt comfortable, but he didn't look okay about the situation himself.

"Kyo, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Tohru thought she should stay with Momiji until Hatori got home. Yuki and Shigure went back to the main house to talk with Akito. So it's just us two." The shy boy answered.

"You know, Kyo, you don't have to be so shy." I said poking a little fun at him.

"I'm not shy!" The flustered boy yelled at me.

"Uh-huh." I said with a grin on my face.

He then sat down and faced away from me. I giggled because he acted just like my old cat lucky. I actually miss my cat because it was my only real friend during my childhood. Also I named her lucky because I always got good test score when she was around. I loved that cat.

"Haha! So, Kyo, which one of the zodiac animals are you?" I asked.

"The cat," he mumbled.

"The what?"

"The cat," He yelled back.

"Really? I've always liked the cat of the zodiac stories. I've always admired his free spirit. Even though he missed the banquet that didn't slow him down from showing up in the zodiac stories. He had ambition and originality and I liked that. Don't you agree, Kyo?" I asked while turning to face him.

When I looked at him he looked astonished. Almost like he couldn't belive the words that just came out of my mouth. It's almost like he was ashamed of being the cat. I wouldn't understand why.

"Do you not understand that the cat is cursed beyond the other animals in the zodiac? Since the cat didn't make it to the banquet God cursed him to bring shame to the family. I'm not who you think I am and lets leave it at that." He said as he got up and walked away.

I could feel sadness and fear. I soon arose, not caring about my ankle, and hugged him.

A/N: I really hopped you enjoyed it. I felt it was nice to put in a little twist. I mean we all know and love the original Fruba story and honestly I wouldn't trade it for the world. But you know there are so many "what ifs" to many stories and this is one of them. Well I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
